A cry in the night
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: Two new strange girls from a diffrent land,U.S.A canforina,and the other girl from england who left her horrible life to live with the friend,lydia's family aceppted Caitee into her family,the both of them keep horrible secrets that can't be told.G,n,t,oc


Me: Our first naruto story.-wopps-

Lyida: Damn straight XD

me: So enjoy .......or else

**

* * *

**

**Ldyia's P.O.V**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep--odd that I didn't have any crazy dreams during her slumber--I lay in my bed for awhile, too lazy to bring up the will to sit up in my bed. I sighed glancing over to my friend sleeping in a bed beside me,she rolled over onto her side,i glanced at her neck,staring at her black kanji tattoo,i swore to myself i would never tell her what it means,it means the word "hate". she slowly opened one of brown eyes,she yawned stretching out her slender arms."Lydia you a wake?" she asked sitting up .She brushed her dark brown hair with with her fingers. her small brown eye wonder over to me smiling tiredly.

"oh you are...." she smiled rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't have a dream..." I sighed. "I always have the funnest dreams.....did you have one Caitee?"

I suddenly felt like getting out of bed,and sat up, stretching my limbs as I did so."......I can't remember" Caitee yawned,she sat at the end of her bed,she got up grabbing her clothes off a desk chair heading her way into the bathroom to get dressed."hey lyd,lets go for a walk?" she called from the bedroom.  
"remember the woods we went in and we found that like village? well lets go there eh?" she smiled coming out of the bathroom wearing a grey converse hoody,black trackies and a black skull cap.

'Kay." I answered. "Hold up one second." I grabbed a gray blouse, some tan guy shorts and clean lingerie just before disappearring into the left the bedroom and into the hall way to put on her black trainers.

".....mmmmmumm dee mumm" she quietly hummed gazing around the hallway ,I came out of the bathroom, wearing my change of clothes for the day, and walked up to her.

"Let's go."

Caitee automatically stood up and nodded."ok" she swung opened the front door,It was sunny and very hot,my brown eyes gazed outside,frowning slightly covering my eyes from the sun.  
"perfect weather too" she exclaimed taking step outside.

"Fuck, I hate this weather..." I groaned as we walked outside of my house to the path.

"I love this weather,its better than englands weather...."caitee's grin widened as she stretch out her toned arms for the sun to tan,i sighed nodding my head.

Caitee lead they way into the hadn't been walking long when the reached to our destination,we looked up at the tall brown wooden fence that surround the hidden village,I noticed that she began to think deeply stroking the tip of her chin."...............".  
"phew im well hot........" Caitee spoke suddnely turing to face me."so how do we get in? fly in?" she asked.

"Sure..." I bent over, resting my hands on my knees, slightly fatigued from the sighed wiping the sweat of slowly shifted her body of the ground,she wrapped her arms around me before taking off into flew me over the village and we both landed beside a huge tree ,hiding behind it,we peeked around watching people walk around the small village.  
she unwrapped her arms from around my waist and then smiled."Wow,so this is what the village looks like...." she peeped from be-hide the huge oak tree watching people walk around the villiage.

"hey look Lyd, a ramen shop......" she pointed towards it grinning satified,she sniffed the air."...mmm".

"Nice..." I grinned, starting toward the ramen shop.

"I'm starve" She followed behind me to the ichaku ramen shop,she sighed happily as we went towards it liking the smell of the cooked ramen.  
"WOW It smells so good" she looked over into the kitchen waiting the man make the ramen.

"Damn straight." I grinned with satisfaction as i walked in with stood inside the ramen shop,watching the man give out ramens.I drooled sniffing the aroma of ramen.

A blond boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit jumped into the shop, catching me off guard a bit. I flinched, jumping back at bit.I tripped over my own feet, falling back. The boy looked at me.  
"Whoa, sorry!" he quickly said as he helped me up back onto my feet.

I was surprised he was able to do that when she realized how small the boy was compared to me. "Uh...it's cool."

The boy looked at me and then to caitee. "Uh...who are you two, anyway?"

Caitee's face screwed up. She laughed a little ."I'm Lydia," I answered. "My friend,caitee" I gestured over to Caitee.

"Oh." the boy responded. "Weird names...My name's Naruto."

"Fucking hypocrite..." I smirked.

"What!"

"nothing, nothing..." I said ruffling Naruto's blond hair, smirking.

Caitee sighed pulling at my blouse sleeve.  
"I'm hungry...my belly says feed me" she groaned as she rubbed her small chubby belly.

"aw crap,we have no money,haven't we?" she asked

"Don't worry; I got it covered." I replied, pulling some money out of my trouser pocket.

"Some new friends of yours, Naruto?" a man asked as he came to the front counter.

"I guess..." Naruto responded, looking back at me and caitee with a smile on his face.

"What can I get with this amount?" I asked the man.

The man looked at the money. "Three bowls of your choice."

"Seriously?" . "Sweet!"

"You're going to treat me to some food too, right?" Naruto asked.

"Only because I'm so charitable..." I sighed. "Alright, what do you two want?"

ALL RIGHT....il have a pork ramen...."Caitee Smiled jumping down onto a stool.

"Can I get ramen with all the seafood sides on it?" I asked the man politely.

"Oh, me too." Naruto said.

"Alright, let me get to making the ramen." The man disappeared into the backroom.

I sat on a stool, next to Caitee. Naruto sat next to me.

"So...what brings you two here?"

"......You know...to do stuff" Caitee muttered folding her arms waiting for her ramen to arrive,i sighed at her,knowing that she is very inpatient.

"Curiosity."I added, spinning in the stool she sat in. "We were bored, and decided to come here."

"Uh...oh." was all Naruto could think of in response.

Caitee turn at naruto."eh whats wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing." Naruto answered. "It's just kinda weird. What village are you guys from?"

"No village." I responded.

"Oh."

"Oh look our food" Caitee said joyfully as the man came back with their ramen.

"looks and smells deli-sh" I smiled looking down at my chopsticks,I glanced over at caitee,she picked her chopsticks up with a puzzled look on her face,i rolled my eyes,knowing she couldn't use them,even if she tried.

"Enjoy." the man said to them before disapearing back into the kitchen to make more ramen for the other customers.

"Sweet!" I grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and began to eat my ramen.  
Naruto did the same.

Caitee placed her chopsticks back down,she looked over to her side picking up a spoon and began to eat with stood up,half way through her ramen."wheres the toilets?" she asked the man as he came back out to the front.

"Just around the corner" he replied and she left the shop .I finished my ramen, leaving my chopsticks in the bowl.

Naruto looked at me in astonishment.

"Huh?" I looked back at Naruto.

"You eat pretty fast..." he said.

"Oh, yeah." I responded, handing the money over to the man. I spun around in my stool, watching as everyone walked by through the village.

* * *

**Caitee's P.O.V**

I came out of the public toilets making my way back to the ramen shop.".................".I sighed walking down the path way to get back to the ramen ,I glanced at the trees as i strolled past them,I stopped suddenly looking up at this one tree."...wow..." .A boy stood on the of the tree branches upside down with his arms folded,his hair was a dark red crimson,he had black panda eyes and was wearing a red rope,he had a slight frown on his face.  
I gazed up at him for a while.

The boy glanced at back at me with his light blue eyes, then suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared just behind me and said, "Are you a civilian?".

I jumped slightly turning around to face him.".urrr no..." I lied glancing back at the tree branch he was standing on.

"how do ya do that? Do you like it when the blood you like it when the blood goes to your head?" I smirked at him with my arms folded across my grey converse hoody.

The boy didn't answer, just continued to look at me with indifferent eyes. "You can do that with Chakra control." he eventually said, walking past .  
I watched him walk off , rolling my eyes and then began to make my way back to the ramen shop.

* * *

**Lydia's P.O.V**

A girl with long light-pink hair walked into the ramen shop,she looked as if she was trying to find someone,she took a glimpse of naruto and shouted."NARUTO!!"".

"What the hell!" Naruto jumped out of his stool from surprise.

The skinny girl walked over to Naruto."Naruto? where's Sasuke?".She then turned her face towards me.

"....who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Ly-- No, you know what?" I decided that she didn't like how bland her name sounded compared to everyone Else's. "My name's Tafute." I lied.

"I thought your na--"

I elbowed Naruto hardly in the stomach, cutting his sentence off.

Caitee walked back into the ramen shop and sat back down."Hey guys" The girl looked at her.

"who are you?".Caitee blinked at her and then looked at me for a second.I mouthed to her."Japanese name...".She nodded at me and then turned back to the girl.

"im Ankoku!" Caitee lied.

"........oh okay?...im Sakura" Sakura nodded smiling warmly at us and then turned to face naruto again with a glare.

"......so these girls are new ninjas?...".She quietly asked naruto tucking her light pink hair behind her shrugged.

"Think they said they're new..." Naruto whispered back.

* * *

Me: So did you like?

lydia: well i did XD

Me: -looks at all you people,my eyes turn jet black- review or il..kill...you...

lydia: O____o


End file.
